Don't let me fall
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Two broken souls living out their own personal hell, Dean on the streets and Raven in the asylum, when there lives intersect they realise there not as alone as they think, crappy summary I know, sorry about that
1. Hate my life

**A/N **So second new story feat the Shield, hopefully you guys enjoy and yes I've made stuff up and yes I don't own them, man if I did own them...Onwards we go!

**Chapter 1 Hate my life**

"Dean! Get back here boy!"

Dean Ambrose did the only thing he could, he fled, fled for his life. At fifteen he was meant to have a cruisy life, school and girls. Instead it was beating after beating from his father, Dean had had enough, after the latest beating which he was pretty sure had landed him some cracked ribs, he was fleeing. The streets cold and hard but anything was better than staying with his father. Dean blinked back the memory of the last time he saw his father, a mere three months ago. Now he was back on the streets hoping to make enough money to at least buy a meal for tonight. Dean kept trailing the seedy, dark streets, looking for someone to help him. On the usual corner he saw the drug dealers, Dean could easily earn some drugs, anything to take him away from reality. Dean ignored them and kept walking, Dean didn't need drugs, he needed a home, a hot meal and someone to care. No one would care, not out here, not on the street. Dean kept his pace up, looking for the usual guys, they were his meal ticket. They never asked anything about him or why he was out here, no they only cared about the pleasure his mouth would give.

Almost an hour later Dean was back to imagining he was some where else, his knees began to hurt and his throat throbbed, the guy he had found was a little drunk and with a fist full of his blonde hair, shoved the young boys mouth down. Dean could only shut his eyes and pray for the end. Finally the end did come, salty liquid that almost made him gag piled down his throat, Dean hated that he had to do this for money, but survival was imminant, he needed the rough tattered five dollar note chucked at him. The guy thanked him roughly, zipping up his jeans and stumbling back to his friends, Dean stayed where he was in the dark alley for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and pray that God would strike him down. As usual God had stopped listening, Dean gathered his money and walked slowly out of the alley, it was barely enough to buy him what he needed, a room for the night, clean clothes, an education, but at least it was enough to buy something to eat. Dean made his way to _Della Morte's_, the closest place to get something to eat for cheap, Dean suspected that the food was off or going off but his hungry stomach didn't care, any food even if it was spoiled or rotten was welcome. Dean ordered the cheapest thing he could which only left him with three measly dollars and took his food to the back booth. Almost every night he was here and not once did the burly barman ask why someone like him was here, he was too interested in taking the young boy's two dollars. Dean liked this part of the night the best, watching the customers come and go, trying to imagine that he had a life like theirs, trying to imagine what it would be like to have someone that cared. Dean let out a silent sigh as he attended to his poorly prepared burger, people had long ago stopped caring about Dean Ambrose, his mother abandonned him as soon as she could, leaving him with his father, his father was nothing short of sadistic, teaching the boy only one life lesson, beatings were guaranteed, it didn't matter if Dean was good or bad, his father drunk out of his mind would hit the boy reguardless. Dean could only remember running and hiding, shaking in fear until his father passed out. That was when Dean would slip out from his hiding spot and do the job his father was meant to be doing, he would wash and dress, get something to eat and curl himself up in his bed and cry until he fell asleep. When he got older things only got worse until one day Dean couldn't stand it any longer and he struck back. His father's face dropped in shock as the blood dripped from his nose, Dean didn't remember much after that, he woke up in hospital, his father claiming that he was drunk and fell down the stairs. It didn't matter that Dean told them the truth, the only thing they did was heal his injuries and send him back to hell. He had just turned fifteen, he couldn't take anymore so after one last drunken beating, Dean ran away for good. Now he was nothing more than a homeless slut trading sexual favours for money, still if Dean only had two options, the streets or his father, he would take the streets. Dean took his time with his burger, savouring the taste and taking tiny bites, it was an old trick but at least the barman would allow him to do it, the longer he spent in here was the less time spent out there. He wondered if he could slip into the bathroom and hide until the place shut, at least he would have somewhere warm to sleep. A knock on the window grabbed his attention, his blue eyes fell back to hell. One of his regulars tapped on the window, a sadistic glint in his eyes but a fresh twenty in his fat fist. Dean finished his burger, slipped his three dollars into his pockets and pulled himself from the booth.

"I hate my life"

**A/N So thats chapter 1! Onwards Tonto!**


	2. No way out

**Chapter 2 No way out**

Eyes opened, eyes shut. Eyes opened, stayed open a little longer, shut again but opened quickly. Bright white and soft padding wrapped around her body, Raven Michales felt heavy, a slight dizzy spell errupting around her tiny frame. Her silver eyes shut but quickly she opened them, she wasn't quite sure where she was but wherever it was, she had to keep her eyes open. Slowly she held her arm up, it was heavy as though it was made of concrete, the pain in her hands became evident, dried caked blood etched into her knuckles, Raven let herself have a breath before she let her body sink to the padded floor. Raven tried to remember what happened, she could remember blood, lots and lots of blood, screams from her sisters and many arms pulling at her. It spun in her brain like a warped movie, she shut her eyes trying to block out the images but they wouldn't stop. The blood-filled screams and many hands kept pulling at her until the pain had her on the floor shaking. Raven focused on breathing, that was the only thing that mattered right now, keeping her breath nice and even. While she calmed down things began to click, the white padded cell she was in, she had already guessed that this was a room in a mental asylum, she just didn't know why she was here. Surely her father Shawn wouldn't put her here, she was only thirteen, Shawn wouldn't do that. Raven lent against the wall, wet black strands fell on her shoulders, at least she still had on her own clothes although she was puzzled at why her hair was wet. The straight black strands and silver ringlets dripped water on her, she couldn't remember water being involved. Raven went back to her question, would her father put her here and why? She let her eyes shut, she couldn't keep them open any longer, in the black abyss of her mind she at least got one answer, she remembered her uncle Eric, he was driving like a maniac, shouting and screaming at her, 'You're going to pay you little bitch!' It was all he kept saying, he grabbed her by her peirced ear and dragged her into the white hospital, signed a form and now she woke up here. Raven opened her eyes taking comfort in the fact that at least her father didn't do this, it was her pig of an uncle, the anger started to swirl inside her, gaining speed and momentum until Raven could feel nothing but hot red sparks. Her tiny fists hit the padded wall, her voice shouting deeply into the empty space. All the frustrated anger she felt just burst out of her. The door opened and in walked a guard, it was quite obvious that he was a guard, his piggy eyes rested on the young girl.

"Well look who's awake," He shut the door, he failed to notice it but Raven didn't, it didn't click, it wasn't locked. If she could dodge him then she could escape. All she had to do was find a way to navigate her body. His long fingers un-plugged the camera in her room, that smile on his face growing. Raven backed away, there wasn't much else to do but move until she was litterly trapped between him and the wall, there was no way she was getting out. He un-did his belt, "Now if you be a good girl I'll let you eat tonight"

Raven screeched kicking her heavy body out, his grip on her arm loosened but not enough to free her, angrily he grabbed the young girl and threw her against the wall, he picked her up and threw her on the bed, angrily hitting out while rustling around with his zipper. Her silver orbs wide in terror as the door flew open again, the guard flew up from the bed, his body hitting the wall violently, the man in black kept hitting and punching until the guard was barely moving. A giant hand found his throat, lifting him off his feet so there eyes were locked, "You touch her again you will die, do I make myself clear?"

He thumped the guard agianst the wall by his throat, "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes" He stuttered out clearly terrifyed of this man, he let him go and assisted him out the door, by assisted Raven saw the big man practically throw him out the door and into another wall. The big man shut the door all the way and turned to Raven,

"Raven Venom?"

She could only nod, she had no idea who this man was or how he knew her but that wasn't what she was worried about. Her door was locked and she was trapped with him, the guard she could fight but there wasn't any point in trying to fight this guy, it would be easier to just let him do what he wanted.

He took a step back, giving her space to breathe and hoping she would calm down. "My name is Mark, I'm a friend of your Dad's"

"You know my Dad?"

Mark nodded, "Yes."

"Where am I?"

"Bayview Mental Asylum"

"Why am I here?"

"I'm not sure exactly, from the rumors I heard, excessive violence and anger issues"

Raven shut her eyes for a moment, "Why hasn't Dad come to get me?"

"He can't. His hands are tied by law"

Raven didn't say anything, she knew Eric would do that, he was a lawyer after all. "What are you in for?"

Mark let a smile come over his handsome face "I'm a volunteer"

"You're here on your own free will? Why would you do that?"

"You don't think your Dad would leave you in this hell hole without some protection,"

"You're here for me?"

Mark wanted to give her a hug, some sort of comfort to tell her that she wasn't alone but he wasn't sure that was wise, Raven had just calmed down, he didn't want to agrivate her again. "Shawn asked me to protect you and thats what I'll do."

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked around the white room and padded bed, never in her life had she ever felt so trapped.

_No way out._


	3. All or nothing

**Chapter 3 All or nothing**

Dean slumped back in the diner booth, another night down and fuck-load to go. He didn't bother counting them anymore, it wasn't like he had anything to look forward too, unless you counted more abuse and shameless deeds as something to look forward too. Dean let his eyes scout the diner again, it was a ritual that he was now used too, it didn't make him feel any better about his life but at least it couldn't make him feel worse, nothing could be worse than the hell he was living in. His glance fell to the two blonde men seated at the bar, muscled men with long blonde hair, he caught a glance from one of them and quickly turned away. The blue eyes of the stranger burnt into Dean's soul. Dean didn't dare look at them again for fear of what it might bring. He reconized them only as the same two guys that had been in every night for the past two weeks, every night thirty seconds after Dean arrived, they would arrive and sit at the bar until he left, he didn't know who they were but the paranoia in Dean was telling him that they were following him. He doubted his father would have men after him, his father was nothing but a lousy drunk, he was probably in his element with his son gone. Dean dared a look at them, the smaller of the two, the one wearing a cowboy hat was looking straight at him, the look in his eyes un-reconizable. Dean kept his stare up until the older man looked away and kept talking to his brother (Dean guessed)

He wondered how much longer he could or should stay, Dean wanted to move away from their gaze and presence but his only other option was the streets and after last night, he wanted to avoid the street as much as he could, he knew that was next to impossible when the street was all he had but he was going to try with all his might. Dean shut his eyes for a moment, just tricking himself into believing that he was like any other fifteen year old, at home with loving parents, tucked into a warm bed with a full stomach. It was life he had never known and from the looks of it, he would never know it. When he opened his eyes, the blue eyes were back on his frame, only the stranger was sitting across from him, peering intently at him. Dean had no idea what to do, finally his body told him to move, he had to get away and fast. His adult hand held Dean's wrist with an iron grip,

"It's alright, I just wanna talk to you"

His voice held a soft twang that made Dean stop, not to mention the grip on his wrist hadn't relented. Dean sat down and he let the wrist go.

"What have you eaten?"

"When?" Dean asked not knowing why this guy was here. He had a feeling why he was here and he just knew that he wouldn't like it.

"Tonight"

"Just a burger"

He pursed his lips together, thinking about something, "Burger won't fill you boy," His fingers curled around a shabby menu, his blue eyes pouring over the words, he whistled over to the barman and ordered something Dean had never heard of, lasagne apparently would be better. For long moments Dean just stared at this stranger in front of him until the food arrived. Lasagne as it turned out, was meat, veges and cheese all baked together into nice neat layers, he was sure there was some noodles in there but he couldn't be sure.

"That should keep you filled for a couple of days"

Dean just looked at it before looking at the stranger in front of him, wondering what game this was and if Dean would even survive it, he barely survived last night.

"Well don't just stare, eat!" The man encouraged him gently pulling out a thin white smoke, his voice pouring over Dean chirpily, "I shouldn't be smoking really, my daughter Iziah would go nuts, apparently if she isn't allowed then neither should I be, but getting through to that girl is like gettin blood outta stone, it ain't gonna happen, its just better if I do it where she can't see it"

Dean couldn't resist the call any longer, picking up a fork he started to pile the hot food into his mouth, it burnt his tongue and cheeks but he didn't care, it was the nicest thing he had ever had, strange man in front of him was right, the big bowl would fill him up for a good two days.

He blew out harsh smoke before setting it down in the ashtray, "My name is Shawn, what's yours?"

"Dean"

Shawn nodded his head slightly picking up his smoke again "How old are you Dean?"

"Fifteen"

"Little young to be on the street" Shawn commented as the young boy kept eating. Dean didn't say anything, he just shrugged one shoulder and kept piling food into his greedy mouth hole. Shawn didn't say anything else, his blue eyes took the young boy in. Dirt and lord knows what else piled in his blonde hair, those blue eyes etched in sad defeat. Blemished dirty skin stretched against bone, starvation could occur after only three days of no food, Dean had certainly been starved for a while, Shawn could see the bones of his frame sticking from his dirty clothes, they hung off him like rags. He was barely put together, and Shawn couldn't help but feel for him, he was too young to be on the street begging for money to eat. At least Shawn hoped he was begging and not doing other things. Not that he would or could judge, he had the means to make a good life for himself, it looked as though Dean had no choice.

"How long you been on the street Dean?"

"A while"

"So what kind of sexual favours do you sell?" Shawn asked so suddenly and nicely that Dean almost choked. "I know you sell something Dean, I'm only guessing its sex, am I wrong?"

"No" Dean said softly, now he knew where this was going, at least he had a hot meal out of it and Shawn did seem kind of decent, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the other times.

"How much?" Shawn asked out of nothing but curiousity, curious that someone could allow their son at fifteen be abused like that on the street, it touched a deep nerve in Shawn, he ever found either of this kids parents, well no more mr nice man.

Dean let out a sigh pushing the bowl away, "The meal was enough Shawn. We'll say thats payment"

Shawn shook his head, "Yeah that's not gonna happen Dean"

Dean waited for the pain and the yelling, instead Shawn laughed softly, "Sorry I shouldnt' be laughing, you misunderstood me boy, I was merely curious."

"Oh"

Shawn's eyes turned serious again, "Do you do drugs?"

"No. I barely have money for food let alone drugs, although drugs might help alot, at least life wouldn't suck so much" Dean snapped out bitterly,

Shawn didn't say anything for a long while, his eyes probing the young boy over and over, Shawn had no idea what he was even thinking, maybe he wasn't thinking but whatever it was he acted on it, he felt as though he had too.

"I have a spare bed if you're interested. Its nothing much and it has some loose springs, but still its there if you want it"

Dean could only look at Shawn as though he was nuts, was this really happening? Apparently it was.

"Whats the catch?"

"No catch. I'll explain more on the way" Shawn stood up and started to walk to the exit, Dean didn't follow, he was waiting for the sick joke or even sicker catch.

"You have two options Dean, you can stay on the street or you can take a chance and come with me, I assure you, that I have no sick intentions, I just want to help"

Shawn gave him a soft look before crashing out of the diner. Dean stayed where he was for five long minutes before deciding that at least if Shawn was lying and he did have sick intentions, at least he would be indoors tonight.

He crashed out of the diner wondering how he was going to find the strange man in the cowboy hat.

"Wondered if you would come around, come on, I'm parked over here"

Dean followed Shawn silently wondering if this was a good move or a bad move, so far he couldn't tell and he didn't exactly want to know.


	4. Out of my head

**Chapter 4 Out of my head**

As Shawn pulled up in his drive-way, Dean began to wonder if he was really out of his mind, accepting help from a man he didn't know, he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to end up buried in the basement while his kidneys went on ebay, it was hard to think positvely anymore, after all the shit he had been through. Dean followed Shawn up the wooden decking to a ranch slider, a single light shone inside. Shawn unlocked the door and let him inside, Dean's eyes widened, Shawn was very well off, it looked as though he was loaded. He had hit the jackpot it seemed, if he wasn't on the recieving end of something nasty that was.

"Dad at last you're home" A young girl said coming down the stairs, her silver orbs resting on her father before settling on Dean, "Who's that?"

"Iziah" "Who's that?" Iziah demanded again, her silver orbs seemed to harden looking at Dean in all his dishievled glory. She snapped her head back to her father, her black and silver hair rustling like angry snakes. "Who is that?"

"This is Dean, he'll be staying the night with us" Shawn said patiently to his daughter making Dean feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh ok, can I just ask one thing?" Iziah asked gently,

"Sure"

"Are you fucking insane!" She suddenly shouted making her whole body shake with rage, her tiny face going bright red. Dean didn't expect someone so tiny to have such a loud voice.

"Iziah, language" Shawn warned taking off his jacket and hat. "Harmoni! Come down here!"

Harmoni came down the stairs holding the hand of a small blonde ten year old, Dean wondered if they really were sisters, the small girl had bright blonde hair and button blue eyes, Harmoni was tall with straight black hair and peircing green eyes.

"Who's that?" Harmoni asked softer than Iziah had.

"Raven's replacement" Iziah snapped shooting evil looks at her father

"That is enough Iziah"

"It's not nearly enough" Iziah spat out, she knew she had gone too far when her father re-opened the ranch slider.

"Outside now"

"You can't be serious!"

"Deadly serious. Get!"

Iziah shot a look at Dean before muttering insults and heading outside, Dean glanced back at the young girl as she began to run up and down the backyard in the dark. She vanished into the night for several seconds before coming back into view.

Shawn turned back to Harmoni, "Can you take Dean upstairs, show him the shower and find him something wear from Jamie's toybox, while he's in there can you make up the spare bed for him? I'm gonna talk to your sister"

"I can leave" Dean said softly finally interrupting, he didn't want to cause trouble for the older man who so far had been nothing but nice.

"No. You can stay here the night, we'll talk in the morning. Follow Harm upstairs and she'll get you sorted"

Dean had no choice but to follow Harmoni up the stairs in silence.

Shawn left his daughter to run a few more laps before whistling out to her, it was his form of punishment for his girls, these days it was practically illegal to use traditional methods (spanking, time out etc) to punish your children, damn law didn't say anything about making them run laps or shift wood. Iziah huffed more insults as she followed her father inside, sitting down at the table and looking at him, she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Dean isn't Raven's replacement Izzy"

"Could've fooled me. She gets taken away and you come back with _him_. Have you even tried to get her out?"

"Yes I have tried, my hands are tied by laws Iziah"

"Convienant" Iziah muttered folding her arms over her chest. "What do you know about this kid? Has it occured to you that he could hurt Jamie? That he could be a sick fucker that gets his kicks over raping little girls?"

"Iziah he's fifteen"

"My point exactly!"

"Iziah, I have you know that I have three children close to his age and I wouldn't exactly be happy if either of them wound up on the streets like Dean was"

Iziah slammed her fist evily on the table, "You have _four_ teens Dad, God have you forgotten Raven already!"

"I was counting Raven. You, Raven and Harmoni. I wouldn't want either of you on the streets doing the things Dean was doing."

Iziah rolled her eyes but was at least happy that Shawn hadn't forgotten Raven and he no longer counted that whore Brittney his daughter. "And if he hurts one of us?"

"It'll be the last thing he does" Shawn said simply, "Look Iziah, he is a starved, deserted kid alone on the hard cold streets, my only intention is to give him a bed and get him off the streets. I keep thinking what if that was one of my children?"

Iziah shook her head in disgust, "Always trying to save everybody, maybe you should with your own damn children before picking up strays"

Shawn gave her a hard look before pulling out a small cellphone, he checked the messages at least relieved that it was clear of messages. "Do you know what this is?"

"Its a phone" Iziah retorted angrily, "Do I win?"

Shawn ignored that and went on with his point, "Iziah, this is how I know that Raven is ok."

"What?" Now she was listening, "How do you mean?"

"I have an old friend on the inside, looking out for her and keeping her safe, if anything goes wrong or something happens, he will text me and let me know."

The phone rattled with life making Shawn's heart leap into his chest, he wasn't expecting a text this late from Mark. He didn't want to open it but he knew he had too.

"Is she ok?" Iziah whispered sad for her identical twin.

Shawn breathed a huge sigh relief as he read the message, _Told Rae bout ph, she knws the deal but wanted me 2 least txt & tel u guys tht she misses u all & DW HBK, Im keepin her safe Taker. _

"She's fine Izzy, she misses us but Mark is keepin an eye on her, so far she is safe and sound. Well as safe as she can be in that hell hole"

Iziah nodded with relief before getting up and heading to her room which oddly enough was the cupboard under the stairs, she liked it there even though there were plenty of other rooms in the house. Iziah stopped in her tracks, her back to her father,

"Do you even miss her Dad?"

"Everyday" Shawn said sadly, Iziah said nothing and continued on to her room.


	5. By the way

**Chapter 5 By the way**

Dean looked around the bathroom hardly daring to believe it, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a hot shower, it was hard to remember that far back. The white walls gleamed as he put the spare clothes Harmoni had given him on the towel rack, Dean was still waiting to wake up, he couldn't believe that instead of on the street putting his body through hell, he was now staring at a shower with a full belly. A sharp tap blasted through the wood pulling Dean back to reality,

"Dean? Are you alright in there?"

He wasn't sure which girl it was but he assumed it was Harmoni, from what he could tell Iziah was still downstairs with her father.

"Yes"

"Have you found the soap and stuff?"

He hadn't, he had no idea where to look, soap had also been a luxuary that he hadn't had for a while.

"Don't use the pink body wash"

"That's my pinky! Don't you dare touch it!"

He assumed it was the youngest girl shouting at him, her voice slicing through him like squeaky wheels.

"I won't touch it"

They said nothing else and left him to shower. Dean stripped off his rags and got into the shower, the hot water hitting his body made him wince with pain. The hot water flowed over his flesh but to Dean it might as well of been flowing on bone, he could see his bones poking out all over the place due to not eating properly, Dean was too afraid to wash himself down for fear of what he might find hidden beneath the gaunt frame. Dry blood leaked onto his fingers bringing him back to the pain days ago, Dean tried to keep the hurt ridden tears inside, he had said no, he had shouted it but the big guy didn't listen. Dean couldn't fight back, his limbs weren't strong enough to fight off the hungry predetor and Dean could do nothing but let the pain rush his body and force him to think about something, anything that would take him away. When it was over he was pushed to the ground, nasty names like 'fag' and 'homo' resounding in his eardrums, a crisp fifty laying beside his body, Dean wished he had died, it would be a lot easier than having to live. The hot water bought him back, maybe it wasn't so bad being alive, another sharp bang on door made him jump.

"Dean? Are you alright in there?" Shawn asked worried, according to Harmoni and Jamie, he hadn't said much and he was limping pretty badly, not that Shawn could blame him for that, he wouldn't have much to say either if he was in Dean's shoes.

"Yes Shawn"

He said nothing else but stayed outside the room just incase Dean needed something, Iziah still wasn't happy about having Dean

here, she said that it was nothing but trouble, Shawn shouldn't be spending his time trying to help some nameless peice of trash, he should be trying to get Raven out of Bayview. Dean emerged a little while later looking a lot better, his wet blonde hair was actually blonde now instead of caked with dirt. Shawn still hated that the clothing hung off his bones, he intended to fatten Dean up. At least enough for him to support his growing bones.

"I thought you were going to spend all night in there" Shawn said softly taking the form of Dean in, he still couldn't believe that Dean's folks didn't care what their son was doing or what he had been going through. Shawn wouldn't want any of that sort of thing to happen to his girls, why would they allow it to happen to Dean. Dean deserved life as much as any other kid. It broke Shawn's heart.

"I could've spent all night in there" Dean said softly, he still didn't believe that this was real, he waited to wake up in the diner with the angry owner demanding he leave. Or worse wake up on the street with that body looming over him.

Shawn pointed towards the spare room, "Bed is in there, it has a loose spring or two but it should be alright to sleep on. Dean was able to take in his surroundings properly, the upstairs was like another mini house, a lounge with a couch and television. A locked door at the end of the hall, black letters spelt the name 'Raven' he wanted to ask but he figured he better not, if he wanted to keep his bed for the night, it would be best if he didn't upset Shawn. The door to his bed opened with a creak, it was nothing more than a room with a bed and a drawer. Still it was alot more that Dean had ever had.

"I've never had one before"

"A room to yourself?" Shawn asked smiling softly as Dean let his fingers trail over the bedspread.

"A bed"

His bed at home was nothing more than stuffed hay, it was all he had ever known. Dean sat down on the bed, his blue eyes looking at Shawn. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I have girls your age and I wouldn't want any of them on the street doing what you were." Shawn gave him a peircing look, a little of what Iziah said pressing into his eardrums, "My girls Dean, are they still safe with you here? My girls have been through enough especially little Jamie"

"They are safe Shawn, at least from me they are"

Shawn gave him a long look but didn't say anything else. He just gave that small smile before leaving Dean to get into bed and go to sleep.

Dean had just gotten into bed when the door flew open, Iziah standing there with a knife, evil intentions flowing through her veins.

She sat down on the side of the bed, that blade shimmering in the dark. "Look trash, I don't know what your angle is but if you so much as think of layin a hand on Jamie or Harmoni, it'll be the last thing you do." Iziah pressed that sharp tip into his side, enough for him to feel the pain but not enough to make him bleed. "Understand?"

Dean could only nod, in his state he could barely defend himself against a thirteen year old girl, not that Dean could be blamed, defence wasn't his strong point, not when all he learnt was hiding until blacking out saved him.

"Iziah," Harmoni spoke from the doorway, Jamie clasping her hand. Iziah said nothing, she merely shot Dean an evil glare before stalking away muttering all kinds of nasty insults.

"Don't take her anger personally, she's mad at everythin these days" Harmoni sat down with Jamie in her lap, the bright blue eyes of the ten year old taking in every inch of Dean, her mind pounding with questions.

"Whats your name?" Jamie asked her tiny hand reaching out for his skin, Harmoni pulled it back gently making Jamie keep it in her lap.

"Dean Ambrose. Whats yours?"

"Jamie Lee. And this is Harmoni Karnage"

"Your middle name is Karnage?" Dean asked looking to the older girl.

"Yeah. Look don't take Iziah personally, she's just very mad at everythin and everyone, she will be until Raven" Harmoni couldn't finish the sentence. Harmoni, Jamie, Iziah and Shawn had no idea when Raven was coming home, it could be tomorrow or it could be never. Harmoni was afraid it was the latter option. It certainly looked that way.

"Where is Raven? Is she, you know? Dead?"

Jamie gasped in shock, her tiny hand clasping her mouth in horror.

"No she's not dead Jamie." Harmoni soothed her sister, "She's away but she'll be back soon" Harmoni couldn't help but shoot an evil look at Dean, not that it was his fault but still she felt the blame sat with him.

"Sorry Harmoni"

"Just listen to Iziah's words, she will hurt you if you even think that about Jamie"

"Look I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm just here for a bed"

"A bed?"

"That's what your Dad offered and thats all I came for, I'm not here to hurt anyone"

She gave him a soft look, "You just want a bed?"

"Yeah."

"Were you really on the streets?"

Dean nodded, he didn't want to get into this with her, the young girl still had an innocent take on life, he didn't want her to know how cold and cruel it could be.

"If you want extra blankets, the linen cupboard is the door next to Raven's bedroom and incase you get any ideas, don't go in there. Iziah will kill you where you lay. C'mon Jam, its time we went to bed. Night Dean"

"Night"

**A/N Should I go on? lol**


	6. Drag me to hell

**Chapter 6 Drag me to hell**

It pulled at her, little by little it broke her. She tried to run but her feet were stuck, they refused to move an inch. The dark hellish footsteps only got closer, the only place she could hide was under her covers, it didn't help or hide her, but it was the best she had. The terror ran through her like a circuit, it wouldn't stop and would have her reeling for days, the terror was just one ounce of it, the pain was worse, it would start in her toes and rocket throughout her until it burst into nothing more than a muffled scream. She tried to wake herself but the nightmare was stuck on repeat, it wouldn't stop until she woke up screaming. Little by little, her nightmare came to life, the large male hand peeling back the blankets, the sickening smell of his breath, it lingered all over her as the creepy smile spread over his face. He touched her black hair softly, cooing at her. She was frozen, she tried to scream, tried to move but it all refused to work, her terror kept her in place, his large body moved her over so they were together. His greedy hands touching her all over, telling her that she was a special girl, this was their time together, her daddy would get mad if she woke him up, no one would be happy with her screaming, this was meant to happen, he was allowed to do this. He let his hand travel under her nightdress, the fingers pulling her open until she couldn't take it anymore, the pain and terror finally burst from her, the scream came out at full force. The shaking wouldn't stop but neither did her screams.

"No! Stop! No! Stop it!"

Harmoni woke from the nightmare at full force, her chest puffing and huffing, she was in her bed safe and sound. Jamie asleep soundly beside her in the queen bed. Pale moonlight reeked over her kid-sister's face. Sweat peeled down her face, Harmoni thought she was past the nightmares, past the pain and terror. Instead six years on, it was still pouring through her as though it happened yesterday.

"You ok?"

Harmoni lept again as the figure of Iziah came into view, her smoky silver orbs burning through her sister, Harmoni was only a year older but at times like this, Iziah was older and she was the innocent ten year old, Harmoni looked to the bedside clock, half past three, at least she was getting a little better, usually the nightmare started earlier. Sleep was slowly becoming her friend again.

"What are you doing up?" Harmoni asked raking her hands down her face, Iziah didn't sleep very well either, the same problem plauged her, it was the reason they were both so protective of Jamie, the young girl had been through hell before, it didn't need to happen again.

"Same reason you're awake, sleep don't like me very much" Iziah sat down on the bed looking at those scared green eyes. "You ok?"

Harmoni let her hand sweep under the covers, usually after that nightmare, she had found that she had wet herself in terror, like she had all those years ago. It was only recently that she had started to get it under control, slowly she was healing, slowly but surely.

Thankfully she was dry, she hated waking Jamie up to change the bed because Harmoni had 'spilled her drink'

"Yeah. Did you do a round?"

Iziah let out half a smile, since the hell she had taken to protecting her family very seriously, when she woke up which was almost every half hour, she checked on the house, Iziah thought they were asleep, truth was only Jamie was ever asleep.

"Yeah. Dad is reading, he's trying to find a loop-hole. Dean is snoring, doing his own screaming. I saw you shaking, wanna talk about it?"

Harmoni shook her head, she didn't want to do anything to relive that hell. Instead she looked to Jamie who was smiling in her sleep, at least Jamie was happy. "We're never gonna sleep like that again are we Iz?"

Iziah patted her hand, "Eventually it'll happen Harm, you gotta believe that"

Harmoni couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it. "It's been six years Izzy, are you healed yet?"

"No but eventually I believe that we'll be ok, one day"

Harmoni didn't say anything, she saw it in Iziah's eyes, she truely believed that one day Harmoni would heal, Harmoni could pull through this because at the end of the day, Harmoni was worth saving, Iziah wasn't.

"We should tell Dad" Harmoni said softly, she knew that wouldn't do any good. Shawn wouldn't care and if he did care, it wasn't like he would believe her, it was the word of two damaged teenagers against his best friend of twenty years, Shawn wouldn't believe them over _him_. They decided that there was no point in trying to compete with that, they had to go throught his hell alone.

Izia flopped down on the bed, her head landing neatly on Jamie's legs. Jamie merely mewled in her sleep and turned over. She was used to Harmoni moving around. "Yeah, I can picture how that would go. Next thing you know, we're on the streets with Dean trading sex for money"

Harmoni let out a long sigh, "How do you think Rae is doing?"

"I don't know. I miss her"

"Me too"

Both girls fell silent for a moment, thinking of their lost sister. Harmoni didn't want to think it but it just pulled at her, what if Raven never came home, what if she died in that hell hole, what if she killed herself like she had tried once before. So many what if questions burned in her brain, she wanted to voice these to Iziah but she knew better, Iziah wouldn't appreciate it and would snap and right now, Harmoni and Iziah plus Jamie needed to stick together. They only had each other left.

"Try and go back to sleep Harm, I'm going to check on Dad and the douche-bag"

"I don't think I can Iziah."

Iziah made some sound that Harmoni couldn't reconize, it was a sound, that was all she knew. "Come on, we're not gonna sleep and we should let Jamie sleep in peace"

Harmoni got up and pulled on her dressing gown, silently she paced out the door after Iziah. Iziah shut the door silently before snapping on the lock, Jamie couldn't get out but more to the point, no one but them could get in. Both girls clad in their black pjs and gowns trasped down the hallway and out the front door. Closing the door like a pro, Harmoni sat down on the porch beside her sister, looking up at the stars. Iziah passed her a ciggarette which she sparked up instantly.

"You stole these from Dad I take it"

Iziah half smiled, "I was going to steal his vodka but you've told me to cut down on my drinking, and my seeing Marshall"

"You shouldn't be seeing him Iz" Harmoni said softly, that older sister feeling came back suddenly. The reality was Iziah was still only thirteen and she shouldn't be hanging around Marshall who was almost eighteen. Harmoni had no idea what they did together but she pictured the worst.

Iziah lent back, her smoke pointing up like a poisonous flag, "I like Marshall, he kills the pain and anyone that can kill my pain is a great guy in my book"

Harmoni didn't comment. Somewhere deep inside her, thats what she wanted too, someone, anyone, to kill the pain.


	7. Inside

**Chapter 7 Inside**

As though Raven could feel her sister's pain, she screamed her way to reality, she had no idea what time it was, or even the day, all ready she had lost count of those, they were starting to mould together in a blur of light and dark. So far her father's friend had done his job and made sure that she was ok. Mark made sure that she was fed and watered, kept her away from the guards and kept her breathing, the only thing Mark couldn't save her from was her own nightmares, they kept coming in waves and only grew steadily worse, a mix of past pain and current pain. Raven blinked back the torture and let herself come back to her current hell. So far she was still in her padded room, on the uncomfy bed freezing cold because it wasn't safe to give her a blanket. Raven was very tempted to ask for a straight-jacket just to keep warm but Raven resisted, she didn't want to make it easier for anyone to do what _he_ did, not again. Her door peeled open and two guards entered, Raven hated that she cowered in the corner but in all fairness, she was nothing more than a scared thirteen year old girl made up of nothing but skin and bones.

"What you screaming for now?" One of them asked, this wasn't the first time she had woken up screaming bloody murder, the night shift's patience was wearing thin. Raven didn't tell them why, she refused to say it and make it that bit more real, besides none of them cared, they wouldn't help her so what was the point in sharing her pain?

Raven didn't say anything, she merely looked at them wide-eyed and ready for their attack. The bigger of the two took a small step towards her, Raven pushed further against the wall, her body suddenly rigid and trapped. To her surprise, he took a step backwards to give her room to breathe.

"Would you like a milo? It'll help you sleep" He asked kindly, his soft voice didn't seem to match his frame, he was about as big as Mark, curly black hair reaching his broad shoulders, he didn't look like the kind of guy to be nice or even caring.

"Kane come on, leave the little psycho-bitch alone"

Kane gave him a dark look before turning his attention back to Raven, "Would you like a milo sweetheart?"

Raven shook her head, too scared to look away. The only thing she wanted was to go home but no one was listening.

"All right, if you change your mind, just ring your bell. I'm here all night"

Kane gave her a small smile before pulling his partner out the door so Raven could go back to sleep.

She didn't go back to sleep, she stayed up all night to watch the door incase the guards came back. Raven didn't want to believe that one of them was nice, it was a trick and she had to do all she could to avoid it.

In the morning, two different guards came by. She wasn't even aware that it was half past eight until one of them told her.

"Get up girl, you're having a shower" One of them sneered at her, his greedy eyes spilling over the small girl. Raven wasn't allowed to shower by herself, it was too unsafe apparently.

"No" Raven shook her head, she refused to go through that humilation, not with them watching her.

"You don't get a choice" He grabbed her arm, Raven could do nothing but pull away and scream the room down. "Shut up!" The guard yelled punching her in the face, her head snapped back sending pain and cracks up and down her tiny system. Raven sank to the floor sobbing in pain, blood and aching whirled around her left cheek. The door flew open in a flash and there was her saviour along with the guard Kane. Mark lifted him off his feet, his windpipe stuttering out whisps of air, his round face turned purple as the air stopped its tracks to his lungs. Mark kept squeezing until Kane pulled him off.

"Stop it, you're gonna kill him"

"Good" Mark growled giving his windpipe another squeeze, grudgingly he let the guard go, his stocky body hitting the floor. Kane shoved him out the door in a crumpled heap.

"You all right Raven?"

Raven slowly nodded, more than anything, she was just tired. Once she was awake, she was too scared to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, I'll take you for a shower" Kane offered his hand to the young girl. Her silver orbs opening further in fear, she didn't want a shower, not with a guard watching her.

"It's ok Rae, Kane is a friend of your Dads, he's here to help keep you safe"

"By watchin me shower?"

Kane couldn't help but laugh, the young girl was starting to get her fire back. He hoped that by the time she finished her stint here, she would still have it. "No. I won't be watching, I'll just be there so I don't lose my job. I promise I will keep my eyes shut the entire time."

Raven was still very hesitant about this, something didn't seem right but then again maybe it was her paranoia. Unsure of everything, Raven pretty much let herself be pushed into the shower room. It took both of them to move her but eventually she was there. Her body wouldn't stop shaking, her fear pushing to the surface hoping that this was hell she would survive. Kane turned the shower on for her,

"I'll be right here, not watching" Kane assured her, standing in a lone corner facing the wall, all he could hear was the water. "Raven I give you my word that I'm not going to do anything to you, I just thought you would like a nice hot shower"

Raven sighed and gave in, the truth was she did want a shower, the hot water reminded her of home somewhat. Raven peeled off her white hospital garb and stepped under the water. The fresh crisp water bought her back to heaven, a time where hell didn't exsist and there was was her and the water, hell began at nine. When her father bought home his best friend, it wasn't until midnight that night that Raven found out what pain and hell truely was. He snuck into her bedroom and got into bed with her, his greedy hands touching her all over, the salty tears leaked onto her pillow. He stayed for an hour touching her skin and whispering in her ear. In the morning Raven felt so dirty and disgusting, she had a very hot shower that morning, it was so hot she wound up with third degree burns on her back and between her legs, anything to scrub the dirt away. The pain in her face was nothing compared to the pain of memory, as she got older, the pain only got worse. By the time she was eleven, he was having sex with her. She tried to stop him once, punching him as hard as her little fist could muster, he grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, he promised that if she didn't let him then he would go after Iziah and Harmoni and eventually Jamie, Raven didn't want her sisters going through what she had, she would protect them the only way she knew how. Tears flowed down her face now as she showered, still to this day the dirt hadn't been cleaned off, she knew it would be there until the day she died. No amount of shower gel could clean her now. Just like nothing could help her, it was hell she would have live with and Raven wasn't sure she could do it.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Kane asked, his face still looking at the wall, he could hear her sniffle, trying not to cry. "Raven?"

She gave nothing as she crumpled to the floor. Her body just couldn't take it anymore and with one foul sweep, the life just crumpled from her as the hot drops rained on her body.

"Raven?" Kane asked again, he didn't want to turn around but he could hear nothing but the water now and it was starting to worry him. Finally hoping that he didn't scare her anymore, he turned around. "Raven!"

He lept to her, pressing the emergency bell, so far she wasn't breathing and her pulse beated so slow, Kane could feel the life draining from her body. Guards and Mark came running from all directions, shouting and trying to keep Mark back, they tried to get the poor girl breathing again but nothing was working. Kane would never forgive himself if she died, if only he had turned around sooner, he could've saved her but no, he had taken his time and now she wasn't breathing. Kane felt his heart leap into chest, Raven finally opened her silver eyes, little slivers of air grabbing at her lungs.

"She's all right. Get her up"

They didn't care that she was more dead than alive, nor did they care that her face was swollen and bleeding. All they cared about was getting her off the floor so they could use the showers again. Mark and Kane helped her to the infamary so they could patch her face up, the guard's stray punch had broken her cheekbone and fractured her eye socket. When she was dressed and patched, Kane and Mark helped her back to her room so she could lie down. Now Raven went to sleep, her body was just too tired to stay awake any longer, the pain in her face wouldn't leave her but it was nothing compared to the pain in her head. That was a pain that could never be erased no matter how many painkillers she took. That was an idea.

As soon as Kane and Mark were alone, Kane looked to his friend with distraught. "We have to tell him Mark"

"Tell Shawn what? His girl was punched and almost died from the shock? I think he can live without that knowledge"

"I meant about the rape"

Mark's eyes bugged at the information, he wasn't aware that even happened. "What?"

Kane ran a hand down his face, when Hunter suggested that he help out his older brother, he jumped at the chance, Shawn was his best friend and he would do anything to help him, even if that meant missing work, Shawn had always helped the brothers of destruction, it was just fair for them to help HBK.

"What rape?"

"I don't know, what I saw wasn't fresh"

Mark shook his head with information overload, "Start from the beginning Glen"

Kane let out a sigh, "When I turned around and found her lying there, I rang the bell, while I was trying to keep her alive I saw scarring, between her legs and on her back. Someone had raped her and not just once"

Mark couldn't handle this right now, nor could he handle Shawn's reactions to the news, "We can't tell him Kane, it would kill him"

"He needs to know Mark. How would you feel if it was Annabell?"

"Yeah I know." Mark let out a breath, "What if you're wrong? What if those scars are something else?"

"Yeah right, tell me Mark, what possible explaination do you have for the scarring between her legs? Seriously, tell me what possibly could've happened?"

Mark went silent knowing that his friend was right, that didn't make it any easier for him to tell Shawn. Another dark thought entered his head, he hated thinking it but his dark mind couldn't help it. "What if Shawn already knows"

"What?"

"What if Shawn is the reason she's scarred?"

Glen punched his brother so hard Mark swore he saw birds circling his vision. "How could you even think that?"

Mark rubbed his jaw, dry laughter ushering out his mouth, if Glen had said the same thing, Mark would've decked him. "It just popped in, I know Shawn didn't do it, but it has been known to happen"

"Shawn loves those kids more than anything Mark, he would never hurt them and before you say it neither would Hunter"

"Well someone hurt her and when I find who"

"Yeah me too brother, question is, do we tell Shawn?"

"I don't know"

**A/N Should they tell Shawn? Onwards we go! **


	8. Suicide note part 1

**A/N Notice the change in pattern? Lol If you did then a billion-kajillion star points to you! If you didn't, the pattern will be revealed at the end of part one! Onwards we go loyal people! **

**Chapter 8 Suicide note part 1**

After the shower incident, Mark thought he was safe from the drama, Raven hadn't had any attacks from the guards, her screams in the night only happened once or twice instead of seven and eight, she was starting to get used to being trapped like an animal, Kane was still on his case about telling Shawn, he needed to know what had happened to his girl. Mark told him no, he couldn't handle seeing his friend's face, besides what if Kane was wrong? What if something else had happened and he was just picking fights? Mark couldn't help but think that perhaps Shawn _did_ know, Mark knew that was crazy, he had known Shawn for a good twenty years and while he had done some bad things, horrible things even, but raping his children? No, Shawn would never do something that sick. But still it pulled at his mind, technically those kids weren't his, they belonged to his first wife. Shawn wasn't their biological Dad so something like incest wouldn't even technically exsist. Mark shook that thought away, Shawn wasn't their father but that didn't mean he didn't love them any less, No, Mark decided, Shawn wouldn't do that to those kids, he was a loving parent and nothing more.

That also made up his mind, he was going to talk to Shawn about what happened to Raven, if that was even the case. Mark just wasn't sure how to do it, how do you tell your best friend of twenty years that his daughter was raped and not just once but multiple times. He had no idea who to point the finger at, if it even happened, there could be a million and one explainations about what happened. Sadly Mark couldn't think of a single one.

Just after the pill round, he demanded that Raven's door be open to him, the guards knew now to listen, Mark in all his seven-foot frame was the right person to listen too. Raven lay on her side, one arm tucked under her pillow, her silver eyes not leaving the door.

"How you feeling?" Mark asked softly taking a seat on her bed, Raven quickly moved her feet away, her too skinny body shaking beyond her control.

"All right"

"You're not sleeping much"

"I know"

Mark drew out a sigh, his hand running down his tired face. "Raven I need you to tell me what happened"

Raven drew her face towards him, her silver orbs letting out a slow blink. "I told you, I just crumpled, I don't know what happened"

"That's not what I meant and I think you knew that deep down"

Raven clamped her lips shut, she didn't want to talk about anything else and not with him.

Mark waited for her to say something but she didn't, his dark green eyes scoured over her trying to understand how someone could hurt her, she was a child.

"Raven I know someone hurt you"

"You don't know anything"

"I know that you have scars on your back and on your legs"

"That was from a shower"

"A shower?"

"Yes, I almost burnt my skin off, I had too, I wasn't clean, not anymore"

Mark let out a sigh, "Who hurt you Raven? Was it your father?"

Now she got a burst of wild fire, "My father would never hurt us, how dare you say that!"

"Us? This has happened to others?"

Raven hung her head so her silver curls swept over her face, "I don't know"

Mark touched her hand feeling the young girl tremble more than before. "Raven if you tell me, I can help you"

Those sad silver orbs looked at him with so much hurt that it made his heart pound, "No one can help me now"

Raven refused to say anymore, she had clamped up and just stared into space. Mark had tried but she just refused to speak.

Over the next few days Mark tried to get more out of her but she refused to speak, she just stared into space and ignored him. Mark wasn't any closer to figuring out what had happened to her which meant he wasn't any closer to talking to Shawn. He wouldn't speak to Shawn until he knew for sure what had happened, he didn't want to open any wounds if there was nothing there to open. He didn't want to give a heart attack if if wasn't necessary.

Just after midnight, Raven made sure she was alone, she had practised many times how to sneak past the camera, in her hand were all the little pills that she were meant to be taking, she wasn't quite sure what was in there but she knew it would be enough to kill her, painkillers and sleeping pills could do that if taken incorrectly. If the pills didn't kill her, the milo would. Raven was allergic to almost everything. Just after half past one in the morning, Raven lay down and shut her eyes, she timed it very well. Exactly one hour after she had fallen 'asleep' Raven woke up screaming, blood curling screams that bought the feet running, she hoped that Kane was one of the guards, if not then she had to stick to her other plan, it was not desireable but still she was commited to dying, anyway and anyhow.

Luck shined upon her, Kane and his counterpart came hurtling through the door, annoyance on one face, pity on Kane's,

"You ok Raven?"

Raven nodded, a shaky breath timed well. "Sorry, bad dreams again"

"Would you like a milo Raven?" Kane asked purely from habit,

"Yes please if you don't mind" Raven said in a small voice, those pills burning hot in her hand.

"How do you have it?"

"Milk and sugar please, if it's not too much trouble"

"Course not" Kane gave her a small smile. Pulling his partner with him, he made his way to the kitchen.

Raven waited patiently, she knew how long it would take, she didn't have long.

"Dad, Izzy, Harmoni, Jamie and Hunter please forgive me, I'm sorry I'm being a coward but I can't take any more and this is the only way out. Lord forgive me"

Kane came back a few moments later, she hoped that they didn't stay and watch her, she hadn't practised this part, taking the pills with her milo was meant to be done by lonesome, it would be just enough time for the milo and pills to kill her. Kane and his friend left her to drink her milo, they would be back in a matter of minutes.

Raven took a breath, swallowing the pills and skulling the milo, she felt better, soon she would be with her mother and everything would be all right.


	9. Above this

**Chapter 9 Above this**

Dean woke up to a random kicking in his left side, for a sick moment he thought he was back with his father, he knew it, it had all been some sort of teasing dream.

"Oi prick, get up"

Dean opened his eyes to find the freaky silver orbs of Iziah, it wasn't a dream, he really did have a bed indoors without fear of being raped or killed.

"You're awake, gotta say, really disappointed" Iziah remarked yanking open the curtains, "Kinda hoped you was dead, would've been easier"

"What time is it Iziah?" Dean asked hoping that she wasn't holding that butcher knife, not that he blamed her, from what he could tell, Iziah had been through her own hell, she was merely protecting herself now and obviously because he was foreign to her, he was an enemy.

"Eight-thirty in the morning"

Dean didn't move, he didn't feel comfortable enough to move with a young girl in the room, "Are you all right Iziah?"

She looked at him sharply, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you scream last night, you opened my door, I thought" "What? That I wanted to fuck you?" Iziah demanded with such force Dean was caught off guard.

"No, of course not, I just wanted to make sure you was ok"

Iziah shook her head, loose silver curls flying like angry snakes, "I will never be ok, not now, not ever"

With that she stomped out the door muttering to herself about his stupidity.

When Dean was finally dressed and somewhat presentable, he made his way downstairs, Jamie, Harmoni and Shawn were at the table eating breakfast. He realised how hungry he was when he saw the food,

"Take a seat Dean" Shawn said nicely pulling out a chair for him.

"Thank you Sir" Dean said meekly taking a seat opposite from Harmnoni, the young girl gave him a tired smile, her green eyes high lighted with dark rings, Jamie was the only one that looked rested, her blue eyes beaming at Dean, her little face lit up like a jack-o-lantern. At least someone seemed happy to see him.

Shawn gave a little chuckle, "Shawn will do just fine Dean. I wanted to know what your plans were?"

"Uh" Dean stumbled, he really didn't have any plans today unless you counted going back to the streets. "Uh" Dean said again as Shawn's eyes stayed glued to his.

"Would you like to stay another night?"

Dean cast his defeated blue eyes to Harmoni and Jamie, the little one was bouncing in her chair, giddy that the pretty boy might be staying again, Harmoni just looked defeated but Dean suspected that that had nothing to do with him, at least not directly.

"Dean? Would you like to stay another night?"

"Yes please si-Shawn"

"Whats going on?" Iziah demanded popping from no where, "Is that thing staying another night?"

"His name is Dean and yes he is"

Iziah didn't have time to yell, Shawn was too busy checking the text on his 'Raven' cellphone, _Need 2 talk bout V, meet me now Kane_

Shawn's eyes couldn't stop reading the short message, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Dad, what is it?" Harmoni asked as Shawn bolted from his chair, grabbing his keys and dashing off, shouting into the distance.

"Harm you're in charge! Be back soon!"

"Great," Iziah mumbled still glaring at Dean, somehow, someway this was his fault. "I swear if she's not ok, someone is gonna die"

Dean had never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life and his life hadn't exactly been a walk in the park so far.

"I think I might go back upstairs" Dean mumbled wanting to get away from Iziah's peircing glare.

"Yeah, we don't care" Iziah added in lightly as Dean pretty much bolted up the stairs as though he was on fire.

When he was gone, Iziah looked back to Harmoni, "Don't give me that look bitch"

"You need to stop Iziah, Dean is staying whether we like it or not and I think it's best if we try to get along"

"I am not gettin along with him, he shouldn't even be here"

Harmoni sighed, she had no idea how she felt about Dean being here, one hand she didn't want anymore trouble but on the other, Dean was a lost soul, just like them, maybe they needed him as much as he needed them.

"Look the fact is, he's here and he ain't leaving so we might as well make the best of it, maybe just maybe Dean being here was a good thing.

"Well if he ain't leavin then I will, good day" Iziah snapped pulling on her jacket and flying out the door. Harmoni was powerless to stop her,

"Will she be ok?" Jamie asked, she had tried to follow the conversation but her damaged brain wouldn't allow her to keep up, all she knew was Iziah was leaving and the pretty boy had goned again.

"I hope so Jamie, c'mon I'll help you get dressed"

Just after half past two in the afternoon, Shawn still wasn't back and Iziah stumbled in the door so drunk and high that she was seeing pink elephants, not to mention she was happy. Her arms threw themselves around Harmoni,

"You are so pretty!"

Harmoni struggled to loosen the grip her sister had on her, at least she was safe, that was a bonus. "Iziah where were you?"

"Whoa! One at a time! Yes, you?" Iziah's pointed finger trembled as she tried to tell herself that there wasn't two Harmoni's, neither of them looked happy to see her.

"What happened Iziah?"

"I got drunk!" Iziah chirped finally letting go of her sister and throwing her arms around. "Where's Jamie?"

"She's having a snooze, I thought you were gonna stop drinking?"

"Yeah I thought that too and now here we are"

"Everything all right?" Dean asked coming down the stairs, the ruckis pulled him away from what he was doing, which was pretty much staring at the ceiling thinking about nothing.

Iziah looked to him, "Aren't you a pretty boy?"

Even though this was the worst time, Harmoni had to stop herself from laughing,

"Um yeah, sure, why not" Dean answered before bolting back up the stairs and away from them. Dean was wondering whether or not he should tell Shawn that his girl was drunk and high off her face.

Iziah waved it aside, "So tell me, wheres Dad?"

Harmoni grabbed her sister and helped her too her room, the cupboard under the stairs. It was a snug fit but Iziah refused to move, she liked her cupboard.

"Still out, I think somethin is wrong with Raven"

"Yeah I got that too, thats why I'm drunk and high" Iziah flopped on her bed, her silver orbs closing against her will. "At least I'll be able to sleep today"

"Iziah, I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I'm going to tell Dad what happened"

Now she sat up, her silver orbs burning with rage "No! You can't tell him, do you have any idea what he will say?"

"I don't know" "Let me tell you, he will say that we're making it up and then he will ground us or worse, he'll tell Eric to take us too,"

"We have to tell him Iz, I'm sick of not being able to sleep, I'm sick of being scared of him and I'm sick of everyone else getting help while we struggle, its not fair and we are above this and you know it"

"If you tell him Harmoni, I swear I'll never speak to you again"

Harmoni sighed, "Then I guess it's just me and Jamie against the world, shame really, we needed a psychopath who liked drinking, but I guess Jamie will just have to stick with me"

"I still say it's no good telling him, whats the point? It's not like he'll be able to do anything about it, not now anyways"

Harmoni patted her hand "I don't care, I'm telling him, he needs to know"

Iziah mumbled something before surrending to the darkness, Harmoni pulled her blanket over her and put the puke bucket next to her, slipping from the room she made sure that the door was locked, times like this, Iziah needed to be locked in to sleep off her drinking and drugs binge.

Harmoni went back to the room she shared with Jamie, she could only hope that she was doing the right thing, she was only certain of one thing, she was above this.


End file.
